


High Tide

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol grew up together, and then they grew apart. Baekhyun, now a famous singer with a shady manager and Chanyeol a carefree music journalist with a loving boyfriend. Will they be able to reconnect years later? Or will time be the barrier that keeps these childhood friends apart?





	

He was standing in front of the wall length window of his 36th floor Los Angeles penthouse looking at his reflection. Honey brown, perfectly messy hair. Pale, flawless skin. Pretty, little pink lips and a cute little nose. He knew he was beautiful, irresistible to many. He frowned.

It was late, the city shining brightly below him seemed serene from this far above. He could make out small figures walking the streets, nothing more than little dots, insignificant and unimportant, but people nonetheless. He was alone. 

His phone vibrated harshly on the glass of his coffee table making him jump. He meant to turn the tv on to drown out the silence of his empty home. He retrieved his phone, waiting for the picture to load as he returned to the window.

The picture was of a tabloid cover, headline reading “Baek At It Again”. Under the bold red letters was a relatively unflattering picture of himself stumbling out of a nightclub with a half-dressed girl wrapped in each arm. The corner of his lip twitched, threatening a smile because of the cleverly worded headline, he let out a solemn sigh instead. Another message flashes on his screen. ‘Good job kid, you’re fucking amazing at this ;P’, he reads from his manager, Tao. He almost rolls his eyes and tosses his phone behind him on the couch.

Baekhyun slides onto the bench in front of his piano and closes his eyes, pressing tears firmly between his eyelids. With eyes still closed he slides his hands softly against the keys, “Why can’t I just be happy?”, he whispers to himself and begins to play a slow melody.

He mindlessly strokes the keys as he thinks. Where did I go wrong? How did I let everyone else run my life for me? When did my music stop being mine?

His eyes snapped open suddenly as he realizes he was playing a song he wrote with a friend before he got famous. He smiles softly as he walks to the couch and picks up his phone once again, going to his photos and scrolling all the way to the top. The first picture ever taken on his phone, and the only one like it within the over 2000 pictures in his phone. Him and his best friend, smiling with arms around each others shoulders. He was winking with his tongue stuck out and his best friend looked shocked with wide eyes. He almost chuckled, almost.

An idea hits him and he quickly sets his phone aside, replacing it with his laptop. He goes to Facebook and stares at the sign up screen. He enters his information but abruptly pauses before hitting sign up. He backspaces his name letter by letter, realizing it would be a bad idea to use his real name. 

He comes up with something he’s sure no one will figure out and continues. He types his best friends name into the search bar at the top and he’s the first one to show up. He feels an actual smile spread across his face. His best friend looks extremely happy in his profile picture. Arm slung around a very tiny boy, both of them laughing. He can almost hear his friends laughter.

He spends an hour scrolling through post after post of his friends life. There was so much he had missed out on. Summer trips and late night drives with pictures to prove how fun it was. His friend moved to New York for school and work. He was in a relationship, with whom he didn't know, but he really wished he could meet him. And after all the scrolling, when he finally slammed his laptop shut, he realized he had been replaced. His best friend had new friends and a new life without him in it. His best friend now had the pale, big eyed, dark haired boy from his profile picture as a best friend, Baekhyun long thrown out and forgotten.

He sighed, knowing it was his fault. He got too busy too quickly and never made time for his friend. He got swept away in flashing lights and fame and money and it was all too much. He sincerely missed his best friend that didn't miss him and just wished he could see him again. 

 

Chanyeol sat on the kitchen counter swinging his legs, watching the boy beside him. His hair was dark black and his eyes took up most of his face and when he turned to smile at Chanyeol his lips formed a perfect little pink heart. 

“I love this”, Chanyeol said, sliding off the counter and slipping his arms around the significantly shorter boy’s waist from behind. The boy hummed, agreeing with the giant who was now resting his chin on his shoulder. The boy allowed Chanyeol to kiss his cheek before shrugging him off.

“And, I do too”, the small boy started, “but you know how I feel about you hovering when I’m trying to cook.”

Chanyeol made a disapproving noise and unwound his arms from the boy. He quickly dug his fingers into the boys side, making him jump, flinging a small amount of food across the counter. Chanyeol giggled at his ticklish boyfriend and backed away slowly.

“Sorry, I just couldn't resist Soo.”

“You’re going to be sorry”, the boy muttered under his breath.

Chanyeol smiled at the empty threat and began to set the table for the two of them.

They sat eating dinner when suddenly Kyungsoo picked up a magazine that sat on the table. He raised an eyebrow at the cover and huffed in amusement.

“Didn’t you say you know him somehow?” Kyungsoo questioned.

Chanyeol looked up from his food, noodles hanging from his mouth, he smiled. As he chewed he nodded frantically. 

“How exactly do you know this mess?” Kyungsoo questioned, pointing at a picture of a pop star in front of a club, stumbling drunk with two trashy looking girls. 

Chanyeol smirked and almost chuckled, “We go way back”. 

 

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun and I’m eight. I like to color and play with sticks outside and one day I’ll be a singer!” Baekhyun stood with his hand outstretched as the taller boy stood staring at him. Baekhyun just smiled up at the boy, waiting for a response. 

The two boys stood at the back of the playground secluded from the rest of the kids. It was a silent standoff for nearly a minute before Chanyeol pulled the smaller boy in for a hug and nearly shouted, “I like to sing too, let’s be best friends now!”

 

Elementary school turned into middle school and middle school turned into high school, and they were inseparable. 

Over the years Chanyeol would defend Baekhyun against kids that saw him as an easy target because of how small and dainty he was. Baekhyun would hold Chanyeol and let him cry on his shoulder when his dog disappeared and then again years later when his father passed away. Chanyeol was the only one who understood Baekhyun when he got too excited about something and his words came out rushed and frantic, which happened all too often. Baekhyun was the first person Chanyeol would come out to, and later Baekhyun would sit next to him for support as Chanyeol told his mom. And even when Baekhyun started dating girl after girl, he always had time for his best friend and he would never realize that was the reason his relationships never lasted. Each time a new girl broke his heart he would show up on Chanyeol’s door step to be consoled by his best friend, who was the only person allowed to call him Baekie and hold him tight.

Senior year they spent countless hours just sitting in Baekhyun’s back yard late at night, usually drinking, talking about the future. They shared the same dream of a musical career and one drunken Friday night they decided to start making music together. 

They were good, winning the school talent show, playing late nights at bars downtown. Just as soon as it began, it ended, for Chanyeol. His mother put her foot down when she saw his grades begin to slip. 

The next day at school Baekhyun flung himself into Chaneyol’s arm and began one of his excited, frantic rants. He sped through an entire speech of a talent scout who wanted them to sign with his company and fly to LA after graduation and make a record. Baekhyun stood with his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. When Chanyeol didn’t answer Baekhyun gently shook his giant best friend.

“Did you hear me? Talent scout? LA? Anything you have to say?”

“I can’t”, is all Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun shoved at his chest, “What do you mean you can’t?! You have to! This is LA, a record deal. This is our dream Channie!”

“My mom said I can’t do music anymore. She said school is more important, said dad wouldn’t want me to take that path.”

“Chan-“

“Baekhyun, I can’t. I know it was our dream, but it can still be your dream. Call the guy and tell him you’ll do it. Don’t you dare not do it just because I can’t.”

“I won't do it without you”, Baekhyun said, shaking his head quickly.

“Baek, I swear to god I will beat your ass and never talk to you again if you don't do this.”

“But-“

“Do you remember”, Chanyeol interrupted, “how you introduced yourself to me in third grade?” Baekhyun stared up at his friend in silence, nodding slowly. “So, you’re going to do this. You’ve wanted it as long as I’ve known you so don’t you even think about turning the opportunity down.”

Baekhyun nodded solemnly and hugged his best friend.

 

Four months later they graduated. They held a joint graduation party/goodbye party for Baekhyun. Chanyeol tried his best to smile through it.

The next morning they stood facing each other, people rushing by not paying attention to them. Chanyeol spoke first.

“I think- I think we spent too much time together growing up. I feel like I’m not going to know what to do when you’re gone. I’m going to miss having you around all the time.”

“Hey, just because I won’t be here doesn't mean I wont be around. There’s Facebook and we have phones. It’ll be like I never left.” Chanyeol watched him force a smile.

“Yeah, I guess”, Chanyeol nearly whispered.

“Besides”, Baekhyun said, “you’ll be super busy with moving into your dorm and classes, you won’t even have time to miss me.” He meant it to be cheerful and uplifting but it had the opposite effect. Tears began to stain Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“Hey, hey don’t do that”, Baekhyun said as he scooped Chanyeol into a tight hug. “Don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry”, he said as tears had already began to fall from his eyes. “We promised we wouldn't cry remember? We’re manly we can’t cry over goodbyes.”

“Baekie-“ Just then the last boarding call sounded through the airport cutting off his words, both boys tensed before breaking the hug. 

“I have to go. I’ll miss you. I’ll send you pictures of LA. Call me and text me and send me pictures of your dorm”, Baekhyun got louder and he stepped further backward toward the gate. Chanyeol stood silent, waving at his best friend. Do it, just say it, you have to, he told himself.

Baekhyun was nearly to the gate now, but he still walked backward facing him, “Baek I-“, Chanyeol shouted. Baekhyun stopped moving and just stared, “What?”, he mouthed, pointing to his ear. Chanyeol just smiled and shook his head, waving goodbye one last time before Baekhyun turned and began walking away.

“I love you”, Chanyeol whispered to the back of Baekhyun’s head.

 

Months go by and they keep their promise of keeping in touch, although Chanyeol can see how Baekhyun’s attention starts to slip and he doesn’t seem fully invested in conversations about dorm life anymore. At the year mark Chanyeol gets excited if Baekhyun replies to his texts, he knows how busy he must be in LA.

He sees Baekhyun on the tv one day and his chest swells with pride for his best friend. He instinctively grabs his phone to call him. His heart sinks when he is redirected to a computerized voice letting him know the number is no longer in service. He opens Facebook to be faced with the same thing, the page shut down. Over the next two years he hears from Baekhyun once, just a simple ‘happy birthday’, two days after his birthday. His best friend was gone. He swallows the realization harshly, but he goes on with his life with a lot of help from his college friends.

Chanyeol even stumbles into love one day in the form of a nervous freshmen with dark hair and full lips, and eyes almost too big for his face. And soon enough, he lives comfortably and happy, but always keeping the memories of a ten year friendship and a sorrowful goodbye in the back of his mind. 

 

Chanyeol leaned back into the arm of the couch, resting his hand on the hips connected to the legs that were straddling him. He smirked into the kiss as it tapered off into soft pecks on the lips. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, meeting Chanyeol’s and they both giggled, catching their breaths.

“You mind if I shower before I go?” Kyungsoo asked, getting up from the couch. Chanyeol reached an arm up to trace a finger down the inside of one of Kyungsoo’s bare thighs. 

Kyungsoo shivered, “Just what are you trying to do? Haven’t you gotten enough of me today?”

Chanyeol hummed in response, pulling Kyungsoo down to kiss his lips, “I never get enough of you”, he whispered. He stands and turns Kyungsoo toward the hallway, “Go ahead and shower, you know I don't care.”

Kyungsoo smiles sweetly then frowns as Chanyeol smacks his bare ass, before nudging him toward the bathroom.

Chanyeol grabs his underwear from the floor and slides them on before flopping back onto the couch. He turns the tv on and starts flipping through the channels. He stops and goes back a couple channels, stopping on a news station when he sees Baekhyun.

It was one of those awful gossipy shows that he couldn't stand, where people all just sat around and trash talked celebrities. But just this once he left it on, listening to what they had to say. 

A short video clip of Baekhyun played and Chanyeol watched in horror. It was a video of the night in the picture on the tabloid cover. He watched as Baekhyun drunkenly stumbled through the club doors, knocking into a group of guys who seemed to get angry. Baekhyun then grabbed two of the girls with the guys and dragged them away giggling as they held onto the sexy pop stars arms.

Chanyeol turned off the tv quickly and rolled his eyes in disgust, or was it sadness? He took out his phone, snapping a quick picture of the tabloid cover he had sitting on the coffee table. He went to Facebook and posted the picture, captioning, 'You’re better than that, Baekie'. 

He sat his phone back on the table and jumped to his feet. Pulling his underwear down and tossing them back on the living room floor he ran to the bathroom, shouting “KYUNGSOO!” as he tore open the shower curtain and jumped into his boyfriends arms.

“I haven't had enough of you yet”, he said cutely leaning in to kiss Kyungsoo under the falling water. 

 

“Tao no!” Baekhyun shouts from where he sat on Tao’s large, oak desk.

“But Baekie-“

“Don’t call me that, I’ve told you!” Baekhyun shouted a little louder than he intended to.

Whether or not Tao noticed he didn't show it, but instead continued pestering Baekhyun. “Baek, come on you have to! Do you even realize how much publicity- how much attention you’re gaining from that little stunt?”

Baekhyun scoffed, “I don't want that kind of attention! I want people to listen to my music, not watch me stumble around drunk and make a fool of myself.”

At this, Tao openly laughs in Baekhyun’s face. “Oh please Baek, what music? You mean the overly produced pop trash you’ve been putting out? Trust me babe, if you want to stay relevant you’re going to need all the negative attention you can get.”

A pain shoots through Baekhyun’s chest at Tao’s words, because he knows how true they are. His 18 year old self would be so disappointed. How could he let himself slip into a rut like this? A monotonous loop of learning songs written for him, tv appearances, getting drunk and going home with a random girl or two. He hated himself like this.

“What’s wrong?” Tao asks with a smirk. “Did I hit a nerve? Don’t tell me you still want to write your own songs. Or, do you still miss your little boyfriend back home?”

“Shut up!” Baekhyun growls.

“So that’s what it is. You wish your boyfriend was here to write more stupid songs with you.” 

“Those songs were not stupid”, Baekhyun says through gritted teeth.

“Oh they weren’t, were they?” Tao interrupts mockingly, “Is that why your first cd didn't sell at all? Don’t you remember that you weren't anything until you found me and let me have my way with you?”

Baekhyun has a million things he wants to say, things he’s been keeping in for a long time, but he doesn’t want to lose his career over a stupid fight with his ignorant manager. He reluctantly bites his tongue.

“That’s what I thought”, Tao says as he gently pats Baekhyun’s thigh, a little higher up than he would like, if he was being honest with himself. “I like when you don’t fight back” Tao teased. He placed his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek and ran it down along his jawline, stopping at his chin. He used two fingers to harshly push Baekhyun’s head up so that they were looking into each others eyes.

Tao hummed in satisfaction, “You’re so pretty Baek, you know that right?”

Baekhyun turned his head, disgust obvious on his face.

“Come on baby, don’t be like that”, Tao pouted. He gripped Baekhyun’s chin tighter pulling him forward a bit off of the desk that he had just organized earlier in the day. He swiped his thumb gently across Baekhyun’s lips before leaning in close enough for Baekhyun to feel the soft breath hit his skin. Tao traced a path from Baekhyun’s jaw to his temple with his tongue. He smirked when Baekhyun sat still and silent.

“Such an obedient little bitch”, Tao bit his lip and smirked down at his client.

“You- you said you would stop this”, Baekhyun whispered with his eyes closed.

Tao laughed, walking around his desk and sitting in his large leather chair. “Oh Baek, you need me more than I need you. So, I’ll do what I want and you’ll let me.” 

Baekhyun chewed on the inside of his cheeks, chin quivering, trying to hold back tears.

“Oh, Baekie”, Tao gave him an insincere pout and patted on his lap, “Come here, baby”.

Baekhyun knew it was wrong. He knew he should have said no and left the room instead. But his manager has always made sure he had a career. He always took care of him. Sometimes he has to do things he doesn’t want to do, but that’s just the entertainment industry right? That’s what Baekhyun has been telling himself for two years now.

Baekhyun walked slowly around the desk and stood before Tao.

“Mmm, pants off”, Tao said seductively.

Baekhyun brought his shaky hands up to work at the button on his pants, quickly prying it open and pulling the zipper down. Tao was impatient and made quick work of it, pulling jeans and underwear down with one swift motion. Baekhyun took a deep breath before sliding into the chair with Tao, straddling his thighs. Tao leaned back to get a better look at him.

“Smile, princess. You’re so pretty when you smile for me.”

Baekhyun forced a soft smile to spread on his face and then closed his eyes tight so as not to see his reflection in the window in front of him as the rest of the nights events unfolded.

 

Baekhyun rushed out of his managers office, zipping his pants up and running a hand through his hair. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against it as he tried to catch his breath. 

Tears began to fall as he hurried down the hall, into the bathroom, into a stall, where he locked himself in. He pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts, unsatisfied, he tossed his phone onto the floor next to where he was balled up against the toilet. He sat with his knees brought up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs as he sobbed.

“Chanyeol where are you? I still need you to beat up bullies for me. I miss you so much, I just want to talk to you.”

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and picked up his phone again. He signed in to Facebook and went, once again, to Chanyeol’s profile. He was greeted with that dreadful drunk picture of himself and he read the caption ‘You’re better than that, Baekie'.

He lunges forward, loud sobs escaping his throat and echoing in the empty bathroom. “B- Baekie”, he chokes out between sobs and deep breaths. He looks back to his phone, types in a comment on the picture and hits send. 

 

Chanyeol is laying in bed when the Facebook notification shows up. A comment on his recent post. He was honestly expecting it, his friends to make fun of him for calling the famous pop star Baekhyun by a cutesy pet name.

“HoonHoon?” Chanyeol questioned looking at the comment. “Who the hell is HoonHoon?” He chuckles at the ridiculous name then goes on to read the comment, ‘Baekhyun is trash’. 

He frowns at this and types a quick reply, ‘Who is this? And, he’s not trash’. He set’s his phone down and returns back to his english book. His screen lights up again, Kyungsoo had liked something he posted on his page earlier in the day. He smiles, but it’s quickly wiped from his face when the mystery person comments again.

‘Yes he is. He doesn’t even write his own songs’, is what he reads. Chanyeol feels his anger rise, so he goes to HoonHoon’s profile but is met with nothing. No pictures, no posts, no friends, no anything. He decides to reply to the comment in a private message.

‘He’s not trash, he’s just lost right now. Trust me, he’s a much better person than recent pictures make him seem’.

A reply comes within a few seconds, ‘Stop talking like you know him. What do you know anyway?’

Chanyeol thought for a second then began typing, ‘For real, who is this? And why do you want to argue about a pop star with someone you don’t even know?’ 

‘I do know you’.

Chanyeol lifts his phone to begin typing but is interrupted by a knock at the door. He sets his phone down and goes to open the door. His boyfriend instantly jumps into his arm giggling, they fall back onto the couch once again, phone and Facebook message long forgotten.

 

Baekhyun checks his phone everyday for the next month waiting for Chanyeol to reply, never quite being able to bring himself to send him another message. He calls himself a coward every time he types out a paragraph only to delete it all.

After a few more weeks he’s swept away into an extremely busy schedule and he forgets about waiting for a response.

 

Baekhyun is in his penthouse one night, playing his piano softly when his phone rings. He sneers at the screen when he see’s Tao’s name shining brightly at him.

“Hello”, he answers flatly.

“Two days, you’re flying to New York for this weeklong music festival. The lead act just backed out, and they want you. So, pack up and be ready. Flight leaves Saturday at 4am.”

Baekhyun says nothing and hangs up with a heavy sigh. He stands and shuffles slowly to his bed, flopping down and tossing around until he finds a comfortable position. He stares out the window until he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

 

“Mmm, is that so?” Chanyeol purrs into the phone. He loved it when Kyungsoo missed him, because he always says the sexiest things. “Well, it’s only a week. I’ll be back Friday afternoon”, he answers Kyungsoo.

His sweet boyfriend says a few more words before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Chanyeol laid sprawled out on his hotel bed, still in disbelief that his position on the newspaper actually got him a week pass to such a huge music festival. Sure he had to write a huge review for the paper, but he didn’t mind so much.

He noticed the time on the clock and jumped out of bed, grabbing his camera and a notebook with a pen shoved down into the metal spirals, he ran out the door.

It wasn't until he arrived at the venue, and took note of the overside banners, that he realized the main act had been changed. His throat went uncomfortably dry as he read “Baekhyun” in bright green letters across a large hanging banner.

 

Baekhyun stood backstage going through his routine vocal rehearsals with his coach. He wasn't nervous, but then again he wasn't really anything, aside from existing. 

He could hear the crowd from backstage, he wondered how many people were out there. He peaked through the black curtain hiding him from view and gasped from the vast sea of people in front of him. 

Just then a woman waddles over to him and turns him away from the curtain. She roughly pushes him into a chair and a group of people begin working on him. Makeup smeared onto his eyes, hair perfectly mussed and held in place with enough hairspray to singlehandedly deplete the ozone layer. A pair of hands reached around his head to gently grab his cheeks, turning his face toward the light.

“He’s perfect. He’s ready”, a man’s voice exclaimed loudly.

He kneeled on his platform under the stage and the lights dimmed and the slow, pounding music started to hype up the crowd. This was easily his favorite part of his job, getting the fans as excited as he was to be there.

His heart began to pound as he heard the familiar beat of his song start to blend into the already pounding beat. The man crouching a few feet in front of him held up a hand, slowly counting down from three. The platform sends him to the stage and he begins his song to the sound of thousands of screams.

Performing is a fluid action for him. Nothing comes as naturally as being on stage, that is until he looks along the crowd line at the people and spots a familiar face. The next step in his choreography slips his mind and the next line of the song escapes him.

He stands frozen on stage momentarily as he stares down at an awe struck Chanyeol, looking up at him with wide eyes. He opens his mouth as if he were going to say something to Chanyeol over the speaker system in front of the entire crowd but stops short. Suddenly, Chanyeol raises a camera in front of his face, snaps a picture and turns to leave.

Baekhyun has to restrain himself from shouting for him to stop, to turn around, to come back. He returns to reality when Chanyeol is out of sight and realizes he has just been standing there. Without missing another beat he returns to his song and dance, finishing the rest of the show flawlessly. 

 

Baekhyun steps out of the shower in his hotel room later that night just in time to hear his phone vibrate. He picks it up to see a message from Tao. He rolls his eyes before opening it. 

‘Baek check out this blog. If what this guy said is true, you have some major punishment waiting for you when you get back to LA.’

He follows the link to a well designed blog and begins to read.

‘A last minute change in lineup, that I was honestly quite surprised by, had me standing nearly front row for a Baekhyun concert. The highly successful pop star, with fans across America, China, Korea and many other countries, is known to put on a good show. This, unfortunately, was not the case tonight.

Only a few lines into his first song he suddenly froze in place on the stage. He seemed terrified, perhaps stage fright has finally caught up to the fresh faced young boy. For around 30 seconds he stood still on the spot, music slipping by as his mouth just hung open.

But no fear, Baekhyun’s still got it. He quickly picked the song and choreography back up and finished the rest of his show with a flawless finesse.’

The rest of the post just went on to talk about the songs he performed and how excited the crowed was for the show. At the very bottom he paused at a very large, very HD picture of himself on stage. Eyes wide, mouth slung open, he truly looked terrified. He realized at once that was the exact moment he set eyes on Chanyeol in the crowd.

He scrolls back to the top and almost chokes on air when he sees a small picture of Chanyeol at the top corner, his name typed neatly underneath.

“Oh my god, it’s his blog”, he whispers to himself.

 

It becomes a routine after that. Each night Baekhyun would spot Chanyeol in the crowd who, in turn, would snap a single picture of him and walk away. 

When he returns to his hotel room he takes a shower and checks Chanyeol’s bookmarked blog to see his review. Each night the review got more and more interesting, and more personal. Chanyeol would write about things no normal fan would know about him, making Baekhyun blush when he calls him pretty at the end of one review.

 

The last night of the festival Baekhyun steps out of the shower, barely drying off and wrapping his towel around his hips. He hurriedly jumps onto his bed and pulls his phone out to read the latest review on Chanyeol’s blog. Excited to see how he would end his review of the festival. His eyes grew wide as he read.

‘Baekhyun, you remember me right? I remember you, how could I forget? It’s been a while since we were in the same city huh? It’s kind of funny when you think about it, how close we were the past five nights… but I still felt so far away from you. Up on that stage you look so untouchable. You look so comfortable up there, did you know? You really were born to be a singer, you weren’t wrong about that when we were kids. Do you remember the first song we wrote, ‘High Tide’? I still listen to it sometimes. The first time I saw you on TV you looked so happy and I was so proud of you, I wanted to cry. I know this isn't a review but I have so many things I’ve wanted to tell you for the past three years and this is my only hope of you ever hearing it. So, here it goes…

Baekhyun, I never thanked you properly for all the times you let me cry on your shoulder through the years. So, thank you. You don’t know how much it meant to me then. 

I never thanked you for letting me practically live at your house the summer after 10th grade after my dad died and my mother was unbearable to live with. So, thank you. 

And Baekhyun, I never thanked you for being my best friend for all those years. You stuck with me through everything, you kept my secrets, you were my reason for waking up most days. I don’t know what I would have done without you. So, thank you.

I’m sorry we fell apart. I’m sorry we stopped talking to each other. I’m sorry I didn’t come with you three years ago. 

If, by some miracle you happen to read this, just know I never stopped being your friend. I never stopped being there for you. I never stopped caring. 

Baekie, you’re doing well right? You’re eating and sleeping well I hope. If not, you would tell me right? I miss you a lot… Sincerely, your best friend Chanyeol.’

Baekhyun nearly starts sobbing as he opens his Facebook app on his phone. He had to talk to Chanyeol and it had to be now, while they were still in the same city. He taps his message to Chanyeol that still sat ignored. He typed a message and smiled at his phone waiting.

 

Chanyeol was busy picking up his hotel room and packing away all his dirty clothes when his phone lit up. Another message from the mysterious HoonHoon. He realizes suddenly that he never replied to the last message the person had sent him. 

He taps the message and reads, ‘I do know you Chanyeol. I’m a fan of yours’. 

He frowns and replies, ‘A fan of my what?’

‘Your blog’, he gets in response almost immediately. He begins to type but stops when he sees that ‘HoonHoon’ is already typing again.

‘Your last blog entry was especially interesting. What if I told you that I know for a fact that Baekhyun has seen it?’

Chanyeol almost laughs to himself and types, ‘I’d say yeah right. Now seriously, who is this?’

He watches his phone, impatiently waiting for a response. His breath hitches when a picture pops up. It’s of Baekhyun standing in front of a large mirror in what appears to be an expensive hotel room. He’s shirtless, with a small towel draped lowly around his hips. He’s winking and sticking his tongue out playfully. Chanyeol shakes the image off and responds.

‘Why are you sending me pictures of Baekhyun now?’

‘Because… it’s me. You idiot!’

The last message was followed by a phone number. Without even thinking it could possibly be a joke Chanyeol quickly dials the number. It rings once before a voice just barely whispers hello.

“Baek?”

There’s a short pause that feels like three eternities before the person at the other end sighs softly, “It’s so good to hear your voice, Chanyeol”.

 

Chanyeol sat at the bar nervously tapping his foot in no particular rhythm. The bartender walked over and slid him a drink.

“What? Hey, I didn't order anything”, he began pushing it away.

“You looked like you needed it” he says with a wink, pushing the short glass back into Chanyeol’s hand.

He took the glass and sighed, knocking the drink back in one large gulp. It went down slowly, burning all the way into his stomach and he felt his cheeks flush. He sat the empty glass on the bar and the bartender wandered over to take the glass, replacing it with another full one. Chanyeol tried to protest again but the bartender wasn't having it. So Chanyeol drank another burning drink down, noticing it wasn't as bad as the first. He felt his cheeks burn hotter now as he sat the glass on the bar. The clock on the wall in from of him read 11:57pm, he should be here soon.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had known Baekhyun almost his whole life, could he really be that different now? He was about to flag down the bar tender and ask for another drink to calm his nerves even more but was interrupted by a person sitting in the stool next to him.

Wearing a backwards hat and sunglasses, the man looked extremely suspicious.

“Baek”, Chanyeol whispered.

“So much for a clever disguise”, he said, pulling the sunglasses off his face. “I didn't want to get mobbed by fans on the way here. They're still all lingering around thinking they’ll spot me at a night club or something. Have you had anything to drink? Bartender! Can we get two Manhattans please? Thanks”, he slid a $20 bill across the bar at the bartender and smiled brightly. “Have you ever had a Manhattan? I like them a lot and I-“

“Baek”, Chanyeol cut him off.

It was then Baekhyun realized he was just blabbing on and on nervously while Chanyeol sat silently staring at him.

“Yeah?”, he answered.

“It’s good to see you.” Chanyeol smiled that big goofy smile that always made Baekhyun smile back. The bartender handed them each a drink and they began sipping them awkwardly.

Baekhyun spoke first, “So, I read your blog post. It was really sweet. And I’ll have you know I only cried for a couple minutes.”

Chanyeol let a soft laugh out, “I thought you were too manly to cry?”

“Manly doesn’t matter when you’ve lost your best friend.”

An awkward silence falls over them again and they both finish their drinks, Baekhyun orders another round for the two of them. As they begin to loosen up with the help of alcohol they slip into a comfortable conversation, catching each other up on the past two years events. 

Two hours later when the bar closes and they’re kicked out, they’re still conversing excitedly about life as they stumble hand in hand down the sidewalk. Neither realizing Chanyeol was pulling them in the direction of his hotel. They didn't notice when Baekhyun’s thumb gently brushed the knuckles of Chanyeol’s hand. And they certainly didn’t notice when Chanyeol slipped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist in the elevator. 

When they enter the hotel room the conversation had dwindled down to small comments about unimportant things as Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun, cheeks flushed, smiling up at him like he was the only thing that mattered. Baekhyun brought his hands up to rest on Chanyeol’s hips, something devious flickering in his eyes.

“I have a boyfriend”, Chanyeol says simply.

“I know.”

The words resonated in the air for a moment, swirling through Chanyeol’s head as he took a deep, shaky breath. “Kiss me already, stupid”, he whispers against Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun jumps forward, knocking them back into the wall, pressing their lips together roughly. Chanyeol doesn't hesitate, kissing back instantly, slipping his tongue easily into Baekhyun’s mouth. Grabbing Baekhyun’s side, Chanyeol flips them around, pressing Baekhyun between himself and the wall. He grabs Baekhyun’s hands still resting on his hips and pulls them up, pinning them to the wall on either side of his head. Baekhyun moans and Chanyeol shivers.

“B- bed”, Baekhyun pants into the kiss.

They stumble toward the bed, carelessly falling onto it. Baekhyun quickly takes over, straddling Chanyeol’s thighs and pulling his shirt off, throwing it across the room. Chanyeol drinks in the sight of beautiful pale skin seated above him, raising his hand slowly, “Can I?” he asks.

“Please”, Baekhyun begs.

Chanyeol brushes his thumb over a nipple forcing a soft sigh out of Baekhyun. He smiles and quickly pulls Baekhyun down to meet his lips, once again flipping them over. Without warning he attaches his mouth to Baekhyun’s collarbone. He moves down slowly, stopping every so often to suck a dark pink mark into the skin. He swipes his tongue quickly over one of Baekhyun’s nipples, pulling a soft moan from him. He smirked before continuing down his body.

“I’ve wanted this-“

Kiss

“For so long-“

Kiss

“You have no idea”, he spoke as his mouth moved down Baekhyun’s body, his tongue sliding along the edge of his jeans.

“Off… Take them off”, Baekhyun’s words came out as a whimper, his breath catching harshly when he felt Chanyeol’s hands slide down to the button on his jeans. Chanyeol moved to the end of the bed, grabbing the ankles of Baekhyun’s jeans and pulled.

“Oops”, he joked, “Looks like your underwear came down too.”

His smile fades quickly as he scans Baekhyun’s body. He feels like he forgot how to breathe as his eyes stop on Baekhyun’s cock, hard with want. “Fuck”, Chanyeol whispers to himself.

After that things move rather quickly. There is no foreplay, except for the 30 seconds Chanyeol stretches Baekhyun before he gets too impatient and yells, “Just fuck me already!” 

Baekhyun is on his knees, resting his weight on his forearms planted firmly on the mattress. He has his head down, his sweaty forehead pressed into a pillow, as his mouth hangs open letting out shameless moans. His back is curved beautifully and he has to stop himself from screaming every time Chanyeol thrusts just right.

Chanyeol runs his hand from Baekhyun’s shoulder, down his spine and stops at his hip, gripping it firmly as he pushes in harder and faster. His other hand reaching under Baekhyun, running teasing fingers gently along his impossibly hard cock. Without warning Baekhyun came with a loud, breathy moan, painting the sheets beneath him in white.

The noise Baekhyun makes sends electricity pulsing through Chanyeol’s entire body and he comes too, leaning forward, burying his face in Baekhyun’s sweaty back to slightly stifle a deep moan.

Chanyeol pulls away, sitting back on his legs at the end of the bed. Baekhyun falls forward, laying flat on his stomach and rolls over. They make eye contact quickly before Baekhyun covers his eyes with his arm and laughs loudly. Chanyeol starts to chuckle slightly, more from awkward nerves than finding anything funny.

“I can’t believe we just did that”, Baekhyun says slightly breathless.

Chanyeol remained silent but instead, crawled beside Baekhyun and laid facing him, pulling him in close against his chest. He smiled to himself as he buried his face in Baekhyun’s soft hair and intertwined their legs.

“Finally”, Chanyeol whispers. 

 

Chanyeol wakes up alone in the morning. He makes coffee and goes down for breakfast alone. He eats a bagel and fruit alone. Then he packs up, checks out and takes a bus home alone. Halfway home he receives a text, ‘Sorry for leaving like that, but my flight was at 7am and you looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you up’. He smiles to himself and then another message comes through, ‘I promise I wont disappear this time’.

 

Later that day after his bags are unpacked and his dirty clothes are in the washer, he sits on his couch to relax and to think about what to do. Suddenly, Kyungsoo popped into his head and he felt extremely guilty. He really did care for him, and he never wanted to hurt him.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts and suddenly his throat went dry, realizing it was more than likely Kyungsoo. He started to panic and sweat, what was he supposed to say, he hadn’t had enough time to practice a speech yet.

He took a very, very deep breath as he swung the door open slowly only to be filled with confusion when a tall, very tan, very handsome guy stood in front of him pursing his very full lips.

“Um, hey. Can I help you?”

The guy scoffed and rolled his eyes, “No you can’t”, he said rather rudely. “Kyungsoo wanted me to give you this”, he said shoving an envelope into his hands. Chanyeol grabbed the paper and tried to ask a question, but the guy was already turning and walking down the hallway. He shakes his head in confusion watching the guy until he disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall.

Chanyeol sat on his couch and tore the envelope open, he read the first line and his jaw dropped, pain shooting through his chest.

 

‘Chanyeol, I was very hurt by you this morning. I don’t know if you’ve seen it yet or not but it’s the first thing I was greeted with this morning when I turned my TV on. Tons of pictures of you and Baekhyun leaving a bar at 2am, stumbling back to your hotel holding hands, then of him leaving a few hours later, messy hair, shirt buttons crooked, big smile on his face. I’m sure you can imagine how I felt. I was crushed by that. But then, I wanted to read your blog to see if you wrote anything about meeting him during the festival. I was surprised, to say the least, at the last post you had. That’s when I realized something. You’ve loved him for a very long time haven’t you? Long before you ever met me. I realized I was just getting in the way of you being truly happy. I’m grateful and sorry to you. I’m glad I could help you not feel sad for a while, but I’m also sorry that I got in between you and the person you love. I know you won’t see it that way, because you’re too sweet and stubborn, but that’s how it is. I know how you like to worry about everything, but please Chanyeol, please don't worry about me. I will be okay, I promise. Besides, you and I both know we wouldn’t have worked out in the long run, you’re like four feet taller than me. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to keep your head up and go after him if you really love him, don’t lose him again. And also, text me sometime when you feel up to it, I’d love to still be friends.

Oh and p.s. you and baekhyun look extremely good together, like you were made for each other.’

 

He sat with his mouth hanging wide, not believing if this letter was real or not. He reread it at least five times before smiling to himself. Kyungsoo was an incredible person and yes, he felt terrible for what he did, but he was glad that he would be okay. He grabbed his phone and smiled at the screen, ‘Thank you’, he sent to Kyungsoo.

‘What are you doing!? Don't text me… get your ass to the airport!’

Chanyeol laughed and rushed to his room, throwing random clothes into a backpack while simultaneously booking the earliest flight to LA he could get on his phone. 

He stormed out the door with his backpack and phone and made it to the airport with little time to spare. Seven hours later he was landing at LAX with a lot of hope and a large smile on his face.

 

He used his incredible journalism skills (google) to find out where Baekhyun lived easily and quickly got a taxi. It was a fairly short drive, too short for the amount of money he had to pay the taxi driver. He stepped out in front of a tall building, slinging his backpack across his shoulder and he stepped forward.

He took the elevator up to the 36th floor, excitement building with each floor he passed. The elevator announced his floor and the doors slid open. If his sources were right his penthouse should be just left of the elevator.

He approached the door and knocked. No answer. He waited a few minutes then knocked again, still no answer. Without thinking he turned the doorknob which surprisingly opened the unlocked door. 

“Hello?” He said quietly, peeking his head in. He gasped loudly and let the door slam shut behind him. “I’m so sorry! I thought this was my friends place but I-“ His words cut off immediately.

The two people on the couch were very clearly having sex. One sat facing Chanyeol, while the other had his back to him, straddling the other mans thighs. He turned around and instantly, his face fell.

“Baekhyun?”

“Chanyeol? What are you doing here?” He was slightly winded when he spoke, “I- this isn’t-“, he jumped up off the couch, quickly spotting his underwear on the floor and slipping them on.

The other man sat still on the couch, a slight smirk twitching on his lips. Chanyeol looked between him and Baekhyun, trying to keep calm.

“I’m sorry, but can you please leave? I need to talk to Baekhyun.”

The man smiled now, resting his arms along the back of the couch, seemingly amused, “Oh but why, it’s just getting fun”.

“Tao, please”, Baekhyun demanded, “Please just go.”

Tao pouted mockingly at Chanyeol but obliged. He pulled his underwear and jeans on, scooped his shirt up off the floor and met Chanyeol at the door, winking cutely before leaving the two boys alone in the penthouse.

The two just looked at each other for a while before Chanyeol walked completely into the room, still a few feet from Baekhyun who refused to look into his eyes this close up. Chanyeol tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat and hold the tears back.

“What was that?”

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip to try to hide the quivering, but he can’t stop the tears. “I’m really fucked up. I’m so fucked up Channie, and I don’t know why.”

Chanyeol grits his teeth trying to keep from yelling, “How are you fucked up? What does that mean?”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open but no sound comes out, he begins sobbing silently, his body shuddering violently. “I- I didn’t want to do it. I came all the way here and my album wouldn’t sell and he- Tao said he could help me, but I had to help him in return. I- I really didn’t want to do it, but I couldn’t fail and let you down.” 

Chanyeol took a few steps toward Baekhyun, and he backed up, not wanting him to get close to him. 

“I was so young and stupid”, he continued, “and he’s so manipulative, so- so persuasive. He made me think I didn't have a choice, that I had to sleep with I'm to help my career. So I did and he became my manager and my career took off.” He shook his head slowly, wiping tears away. “But, it wasn’t my career. None of this ever was mine. I’m not allowed to write songs and- and”, he sobbed violently but caught his breath, “I have to fuck my manager whenever he wants it”, he finished. 

He backed up more now, trying to keep the distance from closing between him and Chanyeol, but eventually bumped into the large window behind him.

“I hate it Chanyeol. I hate it so much, and I hate myself even more. Just please, go back to New York. You’ll be better off without a fuck up like me.”

Finally Chanyeol closed the remaining distance between them, angrily grabbing Baekhyun’s face by the chin and pushing it to the side, pressing it into the window.

“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun whispers, face pressed hard into the cold glass. “Chanyeol, please”, Baekhyun repeats as Chanyeol turns his face so they are looking at each other, anger obvious in Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

Chanyeol storms into Tao’s office, conveniently located a few floors below Baekhyun’s penthouse.

“You sick fuck!” He screams. “You think it’s okay to take advantage of sweet, naive young guys? I should beat your ass right now. But I won’t-”, he walks back to the door and pulls Baekhyun in by the wrist, “Instead, you’re going to apologize to him for everything you’ve put him through and you’re going to promise him it’ll never happen again.”

Tao taps his foot, clearly annoyed that someone is in his office bothering him, and rolls his eyes dramatically. “Fine”, he sighs, “I’m sorry Baek, for fucking your beautiful body for the past two years. Please forgive me and I promise it’ll never happen again.” He ends his apology with a wink.

Chanyeol lunges forward, pinning Tao against the wall by the neck with his forearm. “I said apologize, not celebrate how much of a disgusting pig you are. Now try again and fucking mean it this time.”

Tao’s eyes were wide with terror and he gasped, struggling to find words, “I- I’m sorry Baekhyun. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I’m sorry!”

“And?” Chanyeol questioned.

“And,” Tao thought for a second, “Oh! And, I promise it’ll never happen again. I promise, really I swear. I’m sorry!”

Chanyeol steps back, “There that wasn't so hard was it? But just to be sure you keep your promise-“ Chanyeol took a step back and swung his fist forward as hard as he could. It connected with Tao’s nose with enough force to slam his head back against the wall, and then send him flying forward, bouncing off the wall. He instantly fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

Chanyeol looked down at him, holding his nose, blood seeping between his fingers. He smiled. “You’re disgusting”, is all he says before grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist once again and pulling him out of the room. He leads him to the elevator, pressing 36 and riding silently to the floor.

They stand in Baekhyun’s living room in silence until Baekhyun whispers thank you to Chanyeol without looking up at him. Chanyeol points at him and shouts, “You!” In one quick motion he grabs Baekhyun and pins him between himself and the wall, hands on either side of his head. 

“I’m not done with you. How could you be so stupid? Why would you let him do that to you?”

Baekhyun stutters, “I- I was scared. I was alone here and he was so nice to me. And, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me so I-“ His words are cut off by a rough kiss.

Chanyeol pulls back and looks into his eyes, smiling softly, “If you would have only sold 100 albums I wouldn’t have been disappointed in you. If it took you 20 years to get popular I wouldn't have been disappointed. Shit Baekie, if you wouldn't have sold anything and had to come home and go to community college with me I wouldn't have been disappointed.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes began to water, Chanyeol pulled him close and continued. “But, letting someone take advantage of you like that… That’s something I would never thought you’d do. If you were alone and scared here you should have called me, I would have found a way to come to you.”

Baekhyun pulled back slightly to wipe his eyes, smearing eyeliner into his hairline. Both boys smiled at each other, “I’m sorry”, Baekhyun whispered.

The kiss was slow and passionate, nothing like the hurried drunken kiss they shared before. Baekhyun lifted his arms so Chanyeol could slip his shirt off easily, then Baekhyun helped Chanyeol unbutton his shirt. 

Chanyeol suddenly grabs Baekhyun, picking him up from the ground and securing his legs around his hips. They continue kissing as Chanyeol carries Baekhyun to the bed, laying him down gently and climbing on top of him to kiss his neck, Baekhyun twists his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair.

Their jeans are soon discarded, along with their underwear and both boys sit still and silent, enjoying each other’s bodies.

When Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol down and slides his tongue across his thigh, his moan is loud and deep, pushing Baekhyun to do more. He smirks to himself before swiping his tongue softly along Chanyeol’s cock and then taking the entire length into his mouth. Chanyeol gasps, open mouthed, and his hips jerk up pulling a slight gag from Baekhyun. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaims, jumping slightly at the sudden intrusion behind him. “Someone is eager”, he jokes as Chanyeol begins to slowly glide his fingers in and out of Baekhyun. Soon both boys are moaning, Chanyeol loud and shameless into the open penthouse and Baekhyun breathy and restrained around Chanyeol in his mouth.

When Chanyeol finally enters Baekhyun its slow and steady and meaningful, and he decides he never wants to go another day without feeling this way. He watches Baekhyun bounce above him, eyes closed, head tilted back slightly and his mouth hanging open, spilling out lewd moans into the otherwise silent room. He thinks he looks beautiful like this, in the dim light of his bedroom, sweat making his skin shimmer softly.

Like the day Baekhyun left played over in his head, Chanyeol had the words at the tip of his tongue. Do it, just say it, you have to, he thought to himself once again. He was going to say it. He dug his fingers into Baekhyun’s hips and looked up at him. Baekhyun opened his eyes suddenly and smiled down at him.

“I love you”, he said confidently, still bouncing on Chanyeol’s lap. “Oh my god, I love you so incredibly much.” He began to cry, which contradicted the large smile plastered on his face. “I love you, I love you, I love you”, he chanted as he came hard across Chanyeol’s stomach and chest. “I love you”, he spoke breathlessly, one last time.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun back to switch their position. With him now on top he began thrusting quickly into him, his moans growing louder as his climax neared. He raised his hand to the side of Baekhyun’s head, wiping sweat matted hair out of his eyes.

“I love you too”, he spoke, “I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was so scared. I love you Baekhyun.” With those final words he came undone inside of Baekhyun, panting heavy and shaking slightly.

No other words were shared between them. Chanyeol used his shirt to wipe himself clean and then he grabbed Baekhyun, pulling him in close and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 

It’s around 4am when he wakes up in the still dark room to the soft sound of piano coming from the living room. He slips out of the bed and quietly tiptoes to the door, peaking out and smiling wide. He watches him at the piano, playing a slow melody he instantly recognizes as a song they wrote together when they were seventeen.

He quietly creeps across the floor and sneaks up behind him, placing his hands over his eyes.

“Guess who?”

“Hmm, could it be Baekie by chance?”

“I really missed hearing you call me that”, he says as he slides onto the bench beside Chanyeol who smiles and continues playing.

Baekhyun sings along with the melody, keeping his eyes closed for a while. When he finally opens his eyes and looks into his reflection on the black glass of the window he can see Chanyeol gazing at him lovingly, and for the first time in a long time, he smiles back at himself.

 

‘Starting last year when he terminated his contract with his management company abruptly, Baekhyun has had an interesting year to say the least. Last year for him started out with scandals and increasingly dropping album sales, but things quickly turned around for the pretty faced pop star. After leaving his manager and funding his own indie album, things have never looked better for him. 

Baekhyun, now 22, started his career with no real direction, being pushed in a way he didn't want to go with his music. Alone and scared in Hollywood, he allowed his music to become something he wasn’t proud of. “But that’s all changed”, Baekhyun told ‘Beat’ during an interview. He promises “a change of pace and a more meaningful album” this time around.

His new album, completely written and produced by himself, is nine songs telling his story. He promises fans a glimpse into his heart through each song. Meaningful lyrics, with accompanying piano, played by Baekhyun himself, it’s a totally new direction that’s sure to impress anyone and everyone who listens.

Baekhyun went through many struggles within the last year and he hopes this new album will help fans see that side of him in a new light. “I’m not ashamed of the things I’ve done, though I am embarrassed sometimes when I see an old picture or video, but never ashamed. Those things I did made me who I am today, and brought me to where I am now, and I’m extremely grateful for that. I found the courage to leave a controlling company, reunited with my best friend and even found love. I couldn’t possibly ask for more”.

Baekhyun’s new album, ‘High Tide’ drops November 6th. So be sure to pick up or download a copy and hear the changes for yourself.’

 

Baekhyun scrolled back to the top of the article and smiled at Chanyeol, who was lying on the middle of the penthouse floor smiling up at him.

“That’s the best article I’ve read about myself in a very long time. Although, I think the writer might be a little biased.”

Chanyeol rolled onto his back and laughed, “Why would you think the writer would be biased?”

Baekhyun stands from the chair and walks to Chanyeol, hovering over him. He quickly sits down with his legs on either side of Chanyeol’s thighs and leans in for a long, slow kiss. He pulls away and Chanyeol smiles, “You’re right, the writer is most definitely biased.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote... it's from a while back and I thought I'd bring it over here from aff. If you haven't already read it there, please let me know what you think!


End file.
